


Music

by szm



Series: Kink Meme Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sherlock Kink Meme.</p>
<p>Prompt: I could use some fluff. If you want to write romance, please John/Sherlock. But friendship is fine too. Please, just make my teeth rot with the sweetness of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Lestrade dashed up the stairs to 221b after Mrs Hudson let him in. He had a new case for Sherlock and time was an issue. Time is always an issue. Whoever decided that there should only be 24 hours in a day did not live Greg’s life.

There’s violin music coming from the flat. Something soft and soothing, not really something he’d expect Sherlock to play, the strangeness of it caused Greg to pause a moment by the door.

“For god’s sake, Lestrade. If you’re going to charge up our stairs like the proverbial baby elephant at least have the decency not to malinger in the doorway,” said Sherlock, almost in a whisper but hissed so that it would carry under the music.

“I have…” started Greg.

“A case, obviously,” replied Sherlock dismissively continuing with his playing. “A moment, I need to finish this piece.”

Lestrade stood where he was, listening while Sherlock played. The music swelled and subsided around him and he couldn’t help but feel soothed. It was not a sensation he often encountered on visits to 221b. Sherlock finished and silence reigned, as if everything was balanced in a perfect moment.

Then Sherlock moved and the spell was broken. He brushed past Lestrade to get his coat.

“Did you write that?” asked Lestrade, finding his voice.

“Yes,” said Sherlock. “For John, he suffers from headaches occasionally if he hasn’t had enough sleep, at which point he then finds it difficult to get to sleep. I did some experimenting, that is the best melody to help him relax enough to get some rest. If I stand there,” Sherlock gestured to the spot he had been playing in. “I can be heard quite clearly in John’s room.” Sherlock frowned at Lestrade. “As can your ridiculous blundering about.”

Greg couldn’t help but feel bad about that, and to be honest somewhat awed. Sherlock was being downright _thoughtful_ and while he’d never believed that Sherlock was a psychopath, or even a sociopath, it was still a thing to behold. “Do you want to check on him before we go?” he asked, mindful to keep his voice down.

Sherlock gave Lestrade a look verging on scornful. “Why on earth would I do that? He’s a grown man, Inspector. He hardly needs a nursemaid.”


End file.
